User blog:Draicen/Saviors of Palmyna- Taskmaster Lorand
Taskmaster Lorand This is the start of the Saviors of Palmyna saga! Please leave a comment down below and leave any suggestions there also! And I have to thank you guys for staying with me for 7 chapters of lore! Thank you guys so much! The seminary was teeming with life. Scholars were bustling about, doing their normal everyday studies. In the grandest room on the uppermost level of the seminary, a professor was teaching theology, the main study in the seminary. That professor’s name was Lorand. Lorand appeared feeble and old, much older than you or I, but it masked his nimble nature and young heart. All was peaceful at the seminary, for it was a place to learn the studies of religion and prepared students to become priests. The peace was broken one day when fireballs rained from the sky. Lorand took as many students as he could find and evacuated them out of the seminary and into a safe area. Then, Lorand ran back into the seminary to grab his sword that was hidden under his desk, unbeknownst to the students. After 6 days, the fireballs finally stopped, allowing Lorand to release the students to what was left of Palmyna. As Lorand was walking to his own house, which miraculously survived the 6 day attack from the sky, he was approached by Edea, a woman-warrior mastered in the earth element. Edea revealed to Lorand that the attack was the work of the gods and that she was going to take the fight to the heart of the gods’ offensive force in Palmyna. Agreeing, Lorand set off with Edea. Taking the position of leader, Lorand set out with Edea, along with Loch, and Dean, each a master of their respective elements. Lorand’s style of fighting didn’t fit his appearance. He burnt foes to a crisp with his sword, showing his experience. Lorand moved swiftly through the ranks of demons and gods as he cut down all who opposed him. Despite this menacing battle style, Dean, the master of ice and water, still called Lorand “Gramps” to show affection. This irritated Lorand greatly, for he did not want to be perceived as old by others. When the company of 4 warriors finally reached the commander of the attacking gods, Cardes, in Palmyna, Lorand relentlessly attacked, inspiring the others to do the same. Fighting with the passion for his home and people, Lorand’s power reached even higher than where it was when he was in his youth. Even though the heroes gave it their all in the battle against Cardes, they were just overwhelmed by the sheer number of foes. There are no records showing what happened to Lorand and his group of warriors. They were presumed dead, killed by the advancing God Army. Contras'''t to popular belief, Lorand survived the confrontation against Cardes, waking up in an unknown area. Curious to know if his comrades survived, Lorand began the journey back to Palmyna. On arrival, Lorand saw that everything had been decimated by the gods and in a fit of rage, used his flaming blade to kill all of the remaining gods left in Palmyna. There are no further records of Lorand, but he is still alive somewhere out there. The survivors of the attack on Palmyna still refer to Lorand and his group as the Saviors of Palmyna for their incredible feats. ''To Be Continued…''''' Category:Blog posts